Lo más triste de la realidad es que no hay un escape de ella
by Alice Smilegood
Summary: La realidad es un arma de dos filos, puede arruinarte el día o permitirte ser feliz, aunque sea por un instante, todo depende de ti. /Pésimo summary, MITSU


Hola chicos, ¿me extrañaron? sinceramente yo si extrañaba estudiar... pero la escuela y el calor me consumen . (lo malo de estudiar en una de las preparatorias con nivel académico más alto de México) además... saben lo horrible que es que sea Abril apenas y aquí en Mexicali estemos casi a 40 grados centígrados? lo más triste es que sé que para Julio estaremos a más de 50 grados centígrados...

Pero bueno, mis limitantes no importan, el punto es que estoy de vuelta (aunque realmente solo estoy huyendo de hacer mi tarea) xD

Disclaimmer: K-on ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi pertenencia.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Sostenía el teléfono entre mis manos, seguía sonriendo, las chicas me miraban, perplejas, colgué, reí nerviosamente.

-¿qué tanto miran? ejeje- Me rasqué la nuca, en este momento quería ir a hacerme bolita en una esquina y llorar, sin embargo, permanecer con la máscara de felicidad para no preocupar a las demás parecía lo más adecuado, podría llorar hasta quedarme dormida una vez que llegue a casa.

-¿Qué pasó Ritsu?- Dijo Mio poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mi.

-¿De qué hablas? No pasó nada, todo normal como siempre.- Cuando dije 'siempre' se me quebró la voz, nadie de ellas lo sabe, pero para mi familia y para mi nada nunca está bien.

-Es que... estás llorando...- Ahora habló Tsumugi.

-oh, deben de ser mis alergias... ya saben... en toda mi familia somos muy alérgicos, de hecho, mi mamá es asmática.- Nuevamente mi voz se quebró.

-Ricchan... ¿qué sucede?- La voz de Azusa me hizo cambiar de dirección mi mirada, ahora al suelo.

Mientras miraba al suelo vi como las lágrimas caían, pero permanecí con la sonrisa en mi rostro, me reía nerviosamente y me rascaba la nuca, completamente incómoda y triste con mi realidad. Una mano tocó mi hombro y levanté la mirada.

-Ritsu... por favor, debes decirnos que pasó.- Esta vez era Yui, un tono de seriedad que jamás había escuchado venir de ella surgió en este momento, en el cual necesitaba a la loca Yui.

Las otras tres se acercaron más, me tenían rodeadas, las cuatro con miradas de preocupación mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente por mis mejillas, ya no las podía detener, ya era demasiado tiempo sufriendo por esto, pero a la vez, no quería que ellas supieran, algo en mi explotó, pero explotó en su contra.

-¡Déjenme en paz!¡No tengo nada!- Grité, casi caigo pero permanecí, caminé, corrí, huí. Pero... ¿a dónde ir? Si iba a mi casa ahí estaría... ahí vería la razón de mi sufrir de primera mano, no podía volver con las chicas porque no quería enfrentarme con la realidad, no aún, ¿qué tal si es una broma de mal gusto? ¿qué tal si les digo y esto a final de cuentas resulta ser cierto?

No sé donde estoy. Pero no es bonito. Aunque si lo ves desde una perspectiva realista, así exactamente es la vida. Sí, la vida no es bonita. ¿Por qué el que una persona entre 7 billones se vaya, se aleje, se desvanezca, me puede afectar tanto?

Digo... es mi madre, yo la amo, y ella me ama, bueno... me amaba.

-Maldito asma...- Susurré mientras seguía corriendo, sentí como mis pulmones se llenaban de oxígeno pero que con cada respiro recibía menos oxígeno, sonreí. ¿moriría por lo mismo?. Corrí más rápido, deseosa de alcanzarla allá, tan fácil como correr hasta fallecer, "bendito asma" pensé.

Nadie creería que esta hiperactiva baterista tenía asma, pero vamos... ¿cómo es que yo siendo tan atlética siempre soy de las últimas en llegar cuando corremos? pues porque no me esfuerzo, porque el esfuerzo me matará literalmente. Digo... ya lo hizo mi madre.

Escuché pasos detrás de mi, instintivamente aceleré aún más el paso hasta que algo me detuvo, me estrellé contra un árbol y me desmayé.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, "Desearía estar muerta" murmuré, pero al parecer no estaba sola, ¿cómo lo supe?, ante mi comentario escuché un carraspeo. Cuando pude ver con claridad, me percaté de que estaba en una habitación, la reconocía, su olor, la esencia del lugar por si sola era conocido.

Es el cuarto de Mio. La figura que carraspeó sobre mi era ella. Me senté y quedé de frente a la ojigris, me sonrojé.

-Mio,¿qué hora es?- Le pregunté, seguro ya era tarde y mis padres, bueno... mi padre, estaría preocupado por mi.

-No te preocupes, ya hablé a tu casa y le dije a tu papá que no te sentías bien así que te quedarás conmigo el fin de semana.- Lo dijo de manera tranquila y puso una mano en mi hombro, sonreí falsamente, pero sentí las lágrimas volver a correr por mis mejillas.

Sus brazos y me rodearon y yo lloré en ellos. Una de sus manos acarició mi cabello.

-Esto se siente raro... normalmente y soy la que llora y tú la que me abrazas.- Susurró en mi oído.

-No todos los días se muere mi madre.- Dije secamente, a pesar de que la intención era hacerlo sonar cómico. Mio tan solo sé tensó y no pude evitar sentirme ácida. Muy pronto para bromear.

-¿Y si no me quiero quedar contigo todo el fin de semana? - Pregunté con seriedad, su abrazo se volvió más fuerte y rió ligeramente.

-¿Crees que te dejaría salir en estas condiciones?- Sus palabras arrastraban una ironía que tendía a ser más típica en mis palabras, sonreí agridulcemente.

-No es como que te pediría permiso.- Le dijo con sinceridad, me separé de su abrazo y vi que su mirada plateada se volvía opaca ante mis acciones.

-De todos modos te detendría...- Susurró acercándose a mi, un decímetro de distancia era lo que separaba su rostro del mío, -¿Sabes por qué lo haría Ritsu?- Su aliento rozó mis labios y sentí todo el razonamiento lógico apagándose lentamente, me sentí bajo la influenza de algún alucinógeno pero aun así pregunté.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque...- Su rostro se acercó más al mío, mi mente rogaba porque lo que desde hacía años había deseado ocurriera, cinco centímetros aproximadamente era lo que nos separaba ahora.

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga...- Sonrió, separándose de mi rostro y tomando mi mano tiernamente. Mi boca estaba abierta, esperaba que me besara, esperaba que dijera que me amara, no, ¡no esperaba eso!

-¿Y si no te considero mi mejor amiga?- Le pregunté, sonó mal y traté de repararlo.- No tanto que no seas mi mejor amiga, sino- No pude continuar hablando, Mio me había cortado las palabras.

Un dedo se posaba en los labios de la castaña, una sonriente Mio se hallaba sonriendo delicadamente frente a ella.

-¿Y si yo opino lo mismo de lo que creo que tú opinas?

-¿Qué es lo que crees que opino?

-Mejor dime que es para estar segura

-No estoy de ánimos para jugar Mio, mi madre murió hace un par de horas. - Estaba frustrada, una búsqueda de consuelo y afecto que surge en todos los humanos en alguna ocasión ahora inundaba mis emociones.

-¿Y si yo te amo como tú a mi? - Susurró soltando mis manos y tratando de ponerse de pie.

Pero no pudo.

La detuve sosteniendo su muñeca y la atraje hacia a mi.

Me miró perpleja cuando se dio cuenta que ahora estaba sentada en mis piernas, un sonrojo luminoso en su rostro.

-Si tú me amas, sí, yo también te amo..- Dije escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Una calidez inexplicable recorrió mi cuerpo tiernamente mientras sus brazos me volvían a rodear. Asintió, o eso sentí en base al movimiento que pude percibir en su cuerpo.

La abracé con más fuerza y me solté a llorar de nueva cuenta.

Así nos quedamos indeterminadamente, mis lágrimas bañando con estruendosos sollozos su playera, mis manos, que se ubicaban en su espalda, apretándose entre si, provocando un abrazo más cercano, más doloroso, sus uñas clavándose en mis hombros ante la impotencia de no poder detener mi llanto, sin embargo, sus melodiosas palabras trataron de apaciguar mi alma.

Tenía razón, podría llorar hasta quedarme dormida, pues no me percaté de cuando mis ojos se cerraron del cansancio físico, emocional y mental que había sufrido ese día.

Que triste que no puedo huir de esta realidad, esta realidad en que la muerte de una persona entre 7 billones me afectaba excesivamente, que me provocaba dolor y me hacía sufrir, sin embargo, es la misma realidad en la que ahora descanso en los brazos de mi amada y en la que la presencia de esta sola persona puede mejorar mi día a pesar de aparentar ser solo una más entre otros 7 billones más en este mundo. Después de todo, la realidad me había ganado bastantes batallas, pero con una a mi favor me era suficiente por el momento.

* * *

¡Ta dah! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Triste?¿Deprimiente? ¿Aburrido? ¿Existencialista? xD Lo siento si no es bueno, pero simplemente era una idea que necesitaba huir de mi mente, aunque no fuese tan buena. xD Bueno... si tengo tiempo probablemente subiré otro la semana que entra, pero no prometo nada, aún xD dejen sus review con comentarios, sugerencias... incluso pedidos, que he tenido tantas cosas que hacer que mi creatividad se ha visto mermada xD

Hasta la próxima :P


End file.
